$7xy + 4xz + x + 1 = y + 6$ Solve for $x$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $7xy + 4xz + x + {1} = y + {6}$ $7xy + 4xz + x = y + {5}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $x$ in them. $7{x}y + 4{x}z + 1{x} = y + 5$ Factor out the $x$ ${x} \cdot \left( 7y + 4z + 1 \right) = y + 5$ Isolate the $x$ $x \cdot \left( {7y + 4z + 1} \right) = y + 5$ $x = \dfrac{ y + 5 }{ {7y + 4z + 1} }$